Known radio paging systems have evolved from merely uttering of some single sounds to communicate information into the communication of much more information by the use of digits, letters, and Chinese characters This system acquires the paging information to be transmitted by a paging center via a wire line telephone network, and then sequentially transmits the information via a radio lie after the information being encoded by a coder. A group of digital pagers each having a unique address code operate simultaneously, with each of them receives information associated with the address code thereof, and then informs the subscriber with alerting signs. The pager displays corresponding information in digital (or Chinese character) form when a user depresses the query key. Normally, the digital pager contains any memory to store the paging information received for reviewing by the user at any time.
However, there are limitations on the above mentioned digital pagers, when pagers using digits or letters in displaying are used in territories of non-alphabetic spelling languages (Chinese character), it is necessary to look up information with the help of a code book which is inconvenient to use; pagers using Chinese character display mode are only suitable to be used for certain specific language, and of a large word library and high cost, Radio paging code can only be generated from the wire line telephony information with manual operation at the radio paging center, thus it is difficult to realize automation, and these have caused difficulties in mass production ad application.